


Metal and Wakeful Nights

by Etnoe



Category: No Rest for the Wicked (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the ends of the earth, November had come to terms with two things about Red: She won't stop following her, and she won't put down the axe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal and Wakeful Nights

  
Near the ends of the earth, November had come to terms with two things about Red: She won't stop following her, and she won't put down the axe.

It had become a relief to have Red's hand untwine knots from her hair, touching her with once-shocking tenderness—but in the other hand, Red's axe-handle dug splintering into November's thigh.

So she _took_ the axe away, its weight of metal and wakeful nights, and Red's relief made both hands shake; made her strange smile real.

Red, in turn, had come to accept that November would always have to give it back.


End file.
